


意外的祭品  克苏鲁AU（触手）

by yingyu101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cthulhu au, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyu101/pseuds/yingyu101
Summary: 我就是想写日盖而已，所以剧情部分非常粗糙简略，请多包涵！PS：有触手！有人外！！！古神900&祭品盖文！！不能接受的请右上角小叉叉！！





	意外的祭品  克苏鲁AU（触手）

    盖文被停职了，杰弗瑞局长是为了他好，上次他执行任务途中受了不轻的伤。

    盖文在调查一桩诱拐案件时，只身潜入了一个邪教献祭的现场。虽然已经呼叫了后援，但是为了阻止那个举着尖刀正走向一个人质的，穿着一套“我就是个邪教祭师”服装的男人，他不得不与对方进行了近身搏斗。

    途中盖文不慎滚落到现场地面上用红色“颜料”绘制的一个魔法阵里，同时还被对方在肚子上捅了一刀。明显精神不正常的男人确定盖文的血洒在了魔法阵内之后，狂笑着放弃了抵抗，被随后赶来的警方押送离开的时候还不断的赞颂着献祭完成的欣喜，希望他崇拜的“神”喜爱他献上的这个贡品。

    虽然在现代科技的医疗照护下盖文的身体很快回复了健康，但是他的精神方面显然出现了一些“小状况”。出院后，盖文常常独处时在视角边缘看到一些难以名状的异样“生物”，他能感觉到那些东西以贪婪饥渴的目光瞪视着他，当他集中注意力仔细望过去时，那里却是空无一物。

    时不时，仿佛有细微的充满恶意的窃笑在人类耳后响起，似乎是在嘲笑他对自身情况的一无所知。这种日夜不断的骚扰让盖文精神时时刻刻紧绷着，好几次在外勤工作现场差点开枪，误伤他人。

    某天DPD内有同事请客，大家都和乐融融的分食着难得的高级点心。盖文掰开分给他的那块糕点，棕黑色的内馅以一种恶心的方式滋滋的流了出来，仿佛蛞蝓一样缠上了他的手指，湿滑而冰冷，吓得他瞬间将手上的东西甩开。

    糕点摔落在地上，浅黄色酥脆的小饼粉碎了一地。所有人茫然的看着脸色惨白的盖文，他一言不发转身离开，神经质的搓揉着自己的手指，仿佛他手指上残留的恶心触感都是幻觉。

    盖文晚上睡觉时总觉得卧室的床脚阴影中有什么东西潜伏在那里，对着自己的身体和灵魂蠢蠢欲动。他的睡眠质量日益下滑，眼下的青黑明显得让人怀疑他随时会倒下，被看不过去的杰弗瑞局长赶去看警局签约的心理医生。盖文当然不愿意去，他爽约了三次，直到上司下达最后通牒，才不甘不愿的去医生那逛了一圈。不出他所料，那位黑皮肤的女性心理医生意味深长的看了他很久，最后给了他个“目前无法胜任本职工作，需暂时休假调养”的诊断结果。

    被暂时停职的盖文站在大路中间对着诊所大门扔了一箩筐脏话，仿佛他不是警察而是个街头的小混混。但是一般小混混都是躲在街边阴暗的墙角处，绝不会站在日当正午的大街中心。

    盖文站在人来人往的街头，被夏日灼热的阳光暴晒着，可是他还是感觉浑身发冷，仿佛这个世界所有的阴暗处都有看不见的怪物张着大嘴等着吞吃掉他。

    筋疲力竭地回到家中，盖文烦躁的吞下一打医生开的药片。医生说“这对你有好处。”可他一点没感觉到好点。他的卧室24小时开着灯，如果某个房间里没有光，他不愿踏入一步，因为那黑暗仿佛有型般凝视着他，他被这种不安感折磨得要疯了。

    他不知道，这是因为他已经被献祭为某位神明的祭品，这让他和异界有了精神上的联系。

    人类的肉眼无法看到，但是他的脑子里能感觉到，就像如果一个人类突然有了蝙蝠的超声波定位，即使看不到但是他会知道某处有某一个完全透明的物体存在，但他无法解释自己如何知道这件事。盖文无法理解自己的感觉，所以他觉得自己真的要疯了。

    终于，盖文的精神负荷达到了极限，他躺在自己的床上睡着了，或者该说是昏过去了，他的意识仿佛离开了这个世界，往更深更深的黑暗中坠落。

    一团黑暗中，有什么东西轻柔的接住了他。

    柔软，凉滑，干爽，但是能感觉到弹性表层下面坚实的质感。

    盖文的头脑沉在一团混沌中，他半睁着眼，却几乎无法思考，他知道自己在梦里，因为他没感觉到在现实中那种无时不刻存在着的，仿佛被怪物盯着等待吞噬的恐怖感。他觉得无比的安心，仿佛能在这里永远的睡下去。

    然而承接着他的东西动了起来，有节奏地摇晃着，让他无法继续沉睡。盖文转动视线，发现自己躺在了一根庞大的“触手”上，或者说是电缆？这根圆柱体直径粗达好几米，表面光滑带着些弹性，内部似乎还散发出微微的蓝光，材质的触感有些像橡胶，但是又仿佛带着生物特有的脉动与生命力。

    他抬起眼，以人类的视力，在这黑暗中应该是无法视物才对，但是他能看到，那黑暗中有巨大的、完整的一个存在。

    它（？）仿佛一团亘古即存在、永不会改变的固体，又像是时刻在在发生着改变，它（？）上一刻看起来像一团巨大的缠着线路的发电机，呈现出无机的金属质感，下一刻又犹如一个活着的生物，覆盖着皮肤与血肉，鼓动着呼吸的频率。

    如果在现实中，盖文相信自己会马上判断看到这种幻觉的自己已经疯了，惨叫着开枪射击或连滚带爬的逃离这个未知的“怪物”，但是现在他的大脑只觉得非常、非常安全，他想留在这里，和这个“存在”呆在一起，永远不离开。

    盖文浑身放松的躺着，他能感觉到对方在观察他，好比一个孩童在观察一只蝴蝶，带着愉悦与欣喜。

    接着，有一些比他身下的那根纤细得多的柔软触手，向他探过来。有些触手有人类的手腕粗，另一些只有手指那样纤细，它们用极为轻柔的力道抚触过他的身体，仿佛担心一不小心就会弄疼他一样。那种小心翼翼的轻触，包含着好奇，但并无恶意，甚至带着点珍爱。

    真有趣，他模模糊糊的思考，明明对方看起来完全是一团不可定义的存在，但是他就是能感觉到对方的想法，虽然只是一些简单的、浅层的感觉，但这还是很奇妙。

    人类并不具有读取别人内心的能力，但是他现在感觉自己的思维、灵魂被温柔的包裹在另一团更为巨大且有力量的灵魂里，他能感觉到，那灵魂正观察他的心灵，仿佛能读懂他的全部，而对方的思想也从他们接触的地方自然的流淌进来，两者亲密到一种不可思议的程度。这种人类不曾体会过的亲密与安全感让他能完全放松的接受那些触手的触碰，没有任何不安与勉强。

    那些较粗的触手环绕过人类的四肢和腰际，轻轻蹭过他裸露在松垮的T恤短裤外的皮肤上，带来舒适地酥麻感，它们将他的腰部托起，攀附上人类的四肢，摆出一个更敞开的姿势，然后那些更细软的触手们以一种带着好奇的欣悦姿态朝人类缠了上来。

    柔软的肢条轻触人类各处的肌肤，同时它通过脑内读取着男人对这些碰触的感受，它发现，这个名为盖文 李德的人类被触碰到躯干上部前端的细小肉粒时反应尤其敏感，每一次试探的轻戳，都能让他的身体轻颤一下。而当柔软的触手缠绕上男人的阴茎时，他脑内那强烈的羞耻心也掩饰不了的快感也被它轻易地感知到。

    盖文双腿被大大地打开，数条细软的触手围绕着他的性器，从人类手指或嘴唇不可能达到的角度挤弄着那个敏感的器官。光滑灵巧的尖端用男人最喜欢的方式滑过铃口沿着茎体划至双球根部，逐渐胀大的阴囊被反复拨弄按揉，与前方被用淫靡方式玩弄着的龟头频率同步。

    “嗯嗯……啊……”盖文被那种娴熟老练的手法弄得忍不住叫出了声。那感觉太过刺激，比跟女人上床的滋味强了不知多少倍，盖文想。脑海里胡乱地浮出前半辈子他的上床对象们，还有那些网上看到的限制级小黄片，他在心里对过去的自己嗤笑，那些跟他现在感受到的比起来，就像白开水一样寡淡无味。

    人类性器激动中淌出的前液与光滑的触手相互摩擦，“咕叽……咕叽……”的湿滑水声为这神秘黑暗的空间增加了一丝暧昧。

    被强烈刺激着的人类很快就没办法清晰地思考了，触手们读取着他的感觉，体贴的照顾到各个敏感带，犹如最完美的自慰器，力图让它们怀中的人类达到最极致的高潮。

    快感迅速积累到极限，让盖文忍不住扭动着腰胯呻吟着射了出来。量相较以往多得多的乳白精液溅落在仍在不断蠕动的深蓝色触手上，让这人类被异物玩弄的场面更添了一份淫靡色彩。

    依然沉浸在高潮的余韵中，盖文抬眼无神地注视着自己上方那团巨大得无法形容的“它”，绿色眼瞳中还带着高潮后的茫然与湿润，在黑暗中闪闪发光。

    小小的人类躺在它的肢体上，衣衫凌乱地喘息着。T恤下摆被撩高至肩部，裸露胸部上被玩弄得红肿的乳头随着呼吸起伏，他宽大的睡裤被褪至大腿根部，整个下体都暴露在它面前，刚刚射过的阴茎躺在小麦色的腹部，射出的精液沾满了那些仍在抚慰他的触手。

    触手们体贴地轻柔挤压着刚刚高潮的阴茎，帮助他排出最后积存的一点精液，这感觉让男人本能的战栗了一下，随即整个身体好像被抽掉了最后一点力气，软软的靠在那些承托着他的“肢体”上。

    得到了痛快高潮的盖文越发昏昏欲睡起来，他的思维就像一团黏糊糊的胶水，与包围着他的那个灵魂从接触的“地方”开始融合，再也无法分开。

    就在人类几乎要沉入梦乡时，几根裹满了白浊体液的触手顺着他的胯下向后探去，轻柔地托起依然颇有分量的阴囊，在囊袋后面敏感的会阴皮肤上画着圈打转，将沾染着的液体蹭得男人股间到处都是。

    一根圆滑的触手顶端对更下方那个紧闭着的小口非常感兴趣，它对准了中心的缝隙扭动着往里钻，没有预料到外来入侵的肉穴轻易地就被这位“冒犯者”成功闯入，并被接下来数根“同伙”一同将它撑得更满。

    身体内部的异样感将盖文的睡意瞬间吓到了九霄云外，他勉力支撑着因过于放松而依然无力的四肢开始试图挣扎，然而对于“神”的肢体而言，弱小人类的力量如蚍蜉撼树般根本不值一提。

    “它”对于人类的拒绝感到不解，这明明是从他脑中读到的抚慰方式，为何人类会受到如此大的惊吓？

    “不行！快出去！别……嗯啊~”顾不得对方从头脑里传来的疑惑，盖文本能的用语言表示了他强烈的抗议，却半途在体内被揉按到前列腺时变了腔调。

    那些顽皮的闯入者毫不客气地在人类身体里蠢动着，湿滑柔软的肠壁被数条触手快速来回摩擦，小小的穴口被完全撑开了，肉穴边缘的嫩肉因剧烈的动作变得湿滑红肿。比人类手指更灵活的肢端迅速找到了那个栗子大小的腺体，并用高速的频率开始刺激那片区域。

    “呀！嗯嗯~别、那里……啊嗯…”极致的快感如洪水般淹没了盖文的神智，迅速屈服于肉体感觉的人类已经无法吐出完整的话语，他的阴茎以比第一次更快的速度硬了起来，依然停留在前方的触手们再次开始动作，配合着后方同伴们的频率一同揉弄着这具敏感的肉体。

    被体内外传来的疯狂快感剥夺了思考的盖文只能本能的呻吟扭动，他忍耐不住的哭叫出声，生理性泪水溢出了眼眶，整个身躯都在异型肢体的包围下被肆意玩弄着。

    双乳、腰侧、尾椎、阴茎，他全身的敏感带都没逃过“它”的“照顾”，他的肉柱被触手们缠绕着以淫靡的动作上下滑动，涨红的龟头被柔滑尖端来回拨弄按揉着铃口，饱胀的囊袋也没放过，不停的被顶托盘玩着。男人爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，在这欲望海洋里挣扎的他双臂举起试图抱住什么来稳定住自己，却只能在触手们的攀附下在虚空中挥舞了几下，又无力的落下。

    盖文觉得自己整个人都被完全打开、填满了。他能感觉到他的体内，那些东西仍在继续深入，纠缠成粗大的一团柱状，将他的后穴撑到了极限。它们摇摆着碾过他的敏感点，深深的干进肠道深处，隔着黏膜推挤着人类的内脏。那力度并不会弄疼他，但是被如此深的进犯仍让男人难以忍受的喘息。

    “呀啊~嗯、嗯啊，啊啊啊……”盖文呜咽着，泪水和唾液弄脏了他的脸，可他已经无暇顾及。体内的触手分成了两股，一股仍旧停留在他的前列腺上不断弹动，另一股更粗大的却进至未被触及过的肠道深处反复抽动。肠壁抽搐着绞紧，却无法阻止对方一次又一次强硬的撑开，带来让人发狂的快感。

    终于承受不住的，男人四肢痉挛着再次达到高潮，挺立的阴茎射出的体液比第一次更远，在触手的控制下，白浊的精液甚至溅上盖文的下巴，将他被泪水弄脏的脸变得更为不堪。

    盖文的双眼紧闭，却仍感觉到眼前一片昏花，狂烈的快感让他丧失了对自己身体的控制，人类的精神与肉体似乎都开始失去了界限和“它”连成一体，“它”希望他得到快乐，并将这种快乐慷慨的赠予他，而他接受了，即使这已经超过了人类能承受的限度。

    他最后的一点神智，能感知到“它”对于这次“成功”的交流感到喜悦，那些触手撤出了人类的身体，转而像一张毯子、一片云彩般将他整个人温柔的包裹起来。

    静谧与黑暗重新降临，盖文终于失去了意识。

    那个存在将这个小小人类从外表到内部都一点不留的探索了一遍之后，终于明白了这个被献祭给自己的灵魂有多么脆弱，这位他非常喜爱的祭品无法完全理解它的存在，这点相当遗憾，但是它不介意分出自己的一小部分，来降到与人类类似的等级，与对方进行沟通。

    于是“它”通过刚才在人类脑内探索到的资讯，为自己构筑起一个“人类”的外壳。

    呈现在虚无中的人形轮廓渐渐清晰，外貌大致参照了盖文的同事康纳，但是体型则按盖文个人喜好进行了调整，更健壮、更有力、更有安全感。

    “它”好奇的指挥着这具身体，伸展了一下四肢，走向仍然躺在他“手中”的盖文身边，温柔的抱起已经失去了意识的人类。

    ------------------

    DPD特别探员康纳其实是政府特殊事件调查员，这天晚上他的房里“出现”了一位不速之客。

    他看到那个男人的时候就知道这位惹不起，明明肉眼看起来他有一副和自己如出一辙的面孔，但康纳在那张脸上看到的不是人类的五官，而是一团黑暗的虚空，仿佛能将人类的精神吞噬殆尽的深黑中又有细微的蓝色光点闪烁着，奇异的柔和了他的恐怖，也让康纳没有在看清客人面孔的同时陷入无法抵抗的疯狂。

    虽然惊异于这位“客人”的来意，但是康纳并没有拒绝的资格，应该说，整个人类世界都没有资格和能力拒绝“它”的要求。然后这位自称为“奈因”的客人就以康纳弟弟的身份入职了底特律警察局。

    ----------------

    盖文在家里醒了过来，他的思维从来没这么清晰，好像之前脑子里的迷雾像纱一样被人揭去了，他能感觉到那些黑暗角落里的存在，但是那些污浊的生物都战栗着往后退去。本能的，他知道这都是因为他和梦里那个存在已经有了精神上的联系，他已经属于“它”的庇护之下，那些其他古神的眷属们纷纷退缩开去，再也不敢对他造成威胁。

    这感觉相当奇妙，盖文能清晰的知道自己的身体正坐在家里的大床上，但是同时一部分的他已经不存在于这个空间了，他的灵魂有一部分已经融入“它”的精神体，成为了“它”的“眷属”。

    很快整理好自己的心情，盖文从略微惊讶的心理医生那里进行复诊，顺利拿到了上岗许可证。他兴冲冲回到警局，却在第一时间被叫进了局长办公室，杰福瑞局长向他介绍了他的新搭档。

    面对着这位身着黑白制服、有着冰蓝色瞳孔的高大男性，盖文一脸懵逼——我好像在哪里见过你？【旁边人吐槽，现在搭讪还用这句话太落伍了吧？】

    杰弗瑞局长对于自己下属恢复了正常状态感到欣慰，他笑呵呵的介绍，这位是康纳的弟弟，也是一位杰出探员，因为盖文之前遇险的那件案件牵扯甚广，有部分正好是他负责的范围，所以特地申请调任与盖文搭档。

    依然惊疑不定的盖文反常的没对这突如其来的任命发出异议。两个人握手的时候，盖文掌心接触到对方肌肤的瞬间，仿佛能听到昨晚在灵魂里感受到的愉悦轻笑。他确认了，这货就是之前晚上梦境中对他做了很多限制级行为的对象。

    盖文能感觉到自己的脸迅速的涨红了，其实他一开始是有点恼羞成怒想揍人的，因为在梦里他可以毫不反抗的被做到哭着高潮，但是现实中被人知道了他觉得超羞耻的！他想爆炸！

    但是康纳时刻关注着这个引来了个大炸弹的同事，马上授意汉克把盖文提溜进小会议室，对他传授了一些必须知识。

    然后被打开了新世界大门，知道了奈因真实身份、发现自己不能揍人泄愤的盖文憋屈了。他气哼哼的瞪着自己的新搭档，但是当奈因像梦中一样抚摸过他的后颈轻轻按揉的时候，他很没原则的屈服了，那种浸入灵魂的安全感和温柔爱意，让盖文舒服得眼睛都眯起来，恨不得像只喵般呼噜几声。

    盖文与奈因这对搭档很快变得有名起来。因为某种不能说的原因，他们破案率提升很快，特别是一些跟变态杀手神经病邪教的相关案件，破案速度惊人。康纳也很高兴有人能分担他和汉克的负担，毕竟汉克在精神上还只是普通人类，对那些黑暗中的存在抵御能力并不强。

    然后这对被赠予“除魔师”绰号的搭档也在众人“哎呀呀我们早就知道”的目光中被默认成了一对时刻发狗粮的情侣档。

    --------------

    彩蛋1：盖文想去提审那个在他肚子上捅刀把他献祭的邪教犯人，结果发现这人在拘留期间偷藏了一把玻璃小刀，割开自己的身体在地上画好魔法阵把自己也给献祭了。

    然后奈因表示，那个狂人的献祭成功了，因为他把盖文带给了奈因，所以奈因接受了他的献祭，但是因为他的仪式弄伤了盖文，所以奈因惩罚他的灵魂被像垃圾一样被扔在虚无中，无法成为任何古神的眷属，甚至连眷属的食粮都不得。

    奈因表示，他的口味特殊，他想吃的，只有“盖文”。

    --------------

    彩蛋2：【没写过瘾，再加点肉沫儿~】

    昏暗的卧室里，两个男人的肢体在大床上交缠着，盖文赤裸着坐着他的伴侣怀里，他的双臂缠绕着对方的颈项，膝弯挂在奈因的手臂上，下半身被完全打开，接受着对方自下而上的强力贯穿。

    “呀啊~嗯啊~啊啊啊啊！”房间里回荡着肉体拍击的湿润水声和带着泣音的男性呻吟，盖文毫不掩饰自己被操得非常爽的事实，主动扭着腰让体内的硬物更准确的撞上自己的敏感点，带给他让人疯狂的快感。

    将一个成年男性的身体毫不费力的反复举起按下，即使拥有人类的外形，存在在这里的奈因也只是“它”的力量在这个位面形成的投影。如果不特意模拟，他的体温会比正常人类低，也不会分泌各种体液，他的表情很少，力气大到单手举起卡车对于他来说也轻而易举。

    但是在这里，在盖文床上时，奈因完全不是这样的。他埋在人类体内的性器温度火热，烫得盖文发出舒服的呻吟，两人唇舌交缠时，唾液发出湿润的水声。

    他轻咬着盖文的喉结，换来男人低沉的喉音，体内愈发绞紧了进犯的肉柱。盖文的双臂搂紧了奈因的头颅，啜泣着接受更深更猛烈的操干。

    盖文无人照拂的硬挺阴茎贴着两人胸腹的肌肉蹭动，将透明的前液涂抹上麦色的肌肤，但是两人都无暇顾及。人类的意识已经完全陷落在欲望的漩涡中无法自拔，他的右手胡乱摸索着，奈因心领神会地递上自己的左手，两人十指交缠，他能感觉到盖文传递过来的，他无法说出口的渴望。

    奈因凶狠的吻上盖文的双唇，将人类陡然拔高的尖锐哭叫吞入腹中。盖文能感到在自己体内肆虐了一整晚的人型阴茎顶端生长出柔软纤细的异质物体，它们涌动着将他的内部撑得更开、填得更满，甚至能从他腹部的肌肤下看到那些起伏不断的蠢动。

    然而人类完全没感到疼痛，只有超越极限的快感加诸于他的肉体和精神之上，男人的身体在伴侣的臂弯里抽搐着达到了高潮，同时感受到对方的双臂将他紧紧搂住，火热的液体将他腹腔整个灌满。

    人类能感觉到对方的灵魂愉悦的轰鸣着，欢乐的浪潮将他的精神紧紧包裹住，他们完全地融为了一体。

    这位意外的祭品就这样与他的“神”相拥着坠入了甜美的梦乡。

    作者按：这本质上就是一个没留神把自家盖喵撸到发情的古神900铲屎官的故事！！！！

 


End file.
